Wedding Night
by ArelDarke
Summary: Side story from the Wedding. Russia and femChina of their first night as a husband and wife. Human name used and can be read as a stand alone.


**Summary: Ivan and Yue's wedding night and first time. RussianXfChina. And they are inside a cozy cottage that Ivan had remodel and fixed to give to Yue as a wedding present and have some alone time with her without any of their family and friends disturbing them.**

**A/N: this is a side story of my main fic titled **_**Wedding**_**. But it can be a standalone so hope you guys enjoys this. And if you are curious about their story you are welcome to read the main story.**

**I don't own hetalia.**

* * *

Seated in front of the fireplace with his new wife was relaxing to the Russian. He looked down on to his wife as she asked a question he had missed. Maybe it's because he was too preoccupied with how the way her skin glows with the fire and how she seated her legs spread to the other side as she leaned into him.

He started to massage the small of her back that had her opened her mouth. He smiled down as her as he said.

"We'll worry about it in the morning." Before he went in to kissed those tempting lips of hers. He liked the feeling when she hugged him closer and kissed her more deeply. Nipping softly on her neck he pushed her down on the rugged floor.

She stiffen that had brought concern to the Russian.

"What's wrong Yue?" She took a few breaths before pulling her self up.

"The corset," She turned around at him.

"Removed it first." Ivan smiled and pulled the strings of the weird fashion design that women were required to wear. Once removed, he pulled it over her head before kissing the back of her neck. Yue moaned at the tingled feeling.

Ivan started to removed the buttons on the white dress and shifted the sleeves. But before he could see the scar on her back, Yue had moved so she was facing Ivan again and kissing. She removed his scarf and black coat.

Kissing and removing someone else's shirt was proven difficult for Yue. So Ivan helped her. He lifted the shirt himself, exposing a muscled tone chest and arms, and went back to kissing and caressing her. He then lifted her up and passing minimal obstacles to the room. He dropped her on the bed before removing the white dress of hers. She was now only in her chemise and panting quite hard.

"Ivan?" her eyes lifted with desire had him went to tower over her. The lamp on the bedside had enough light to show him that she was indeed lost in lust.

He kissed her swollen lips tenderly and slowly removed the thin chemise she wore. Once removed. He took in for the first time to not restrain himself from seeing her in her full glory. Her pale skin illuminating from the lamp light and moonlight from the window. His thing wasn't even helping him as it was screaming for him to release him from his breeches.

The intense stare she was getting at Ivan had grown too worried her. So she tried covering herself. Ivan frowned but he didn't attempt to remove her arms away. He just started kissing her from the neck down. He kissed her chest then her stomach that had Yue gasped a breath. He was about to grow lower but stopped on her stomach. He tend took a long sniffed on her skin.

"You smelled like…" another sniffed to her neck. "A fruit?" his hands tend was moving a little to fast to be sensual. That she laughed from the ticklish feeling.

"Haha. Ivan, s-stop. It tickles." He growled and nipped his earlobe to stop from destroying the mood. And definitely, a moaned escaped. His hand started to massage her thighs.

Without any warning, Yue had the feeling she wanted something inside of her so she opened her legs and Ivan had growled from it. Yue's hand pulled out from her fatal position to go and curled on the Russian's neck.

"Ivan." She said in sensually that had Ivan's hard on pulse with blood more. She looked so defenceless under nit him with teary eyes, her legs opened to him and panting with a thin sweat covered both of them.

Ivan's other hand cupped her breast. He smiled at how small it was compared to his sister's. it had easily fitted on his large hand and Yue had her eyes slightly opened from the pleasure she was receiving.

"Yue-yue." Ivan smiled as his hand went to touch the swollen and wet core of hers. She screamed at the contact and pulled Ivan closer to her. He kissed her brows and went to let his finger slipped inside the hot wetness.

"A-ah I-van." He slipped another in. she hissed. He kissed her lips gently in apology,

"Sorry. I'll yet you get used to it." He started moving his fingers and Yue squirmed under him. Yue had left go of him and grabbed the bed sheets instead of scaring his back. She twisted the sheets so hard that her knuckles at turned white.

he curled his fingers, Yue opened her mouth to a silent scream and arched her back. that had Ivan to kissed her flat stomach. Yue came back down panting as Ivan removed his fingers with a whimper from his partner.

"Do not worry. You'll get a better one." Ivan said as he unfastens his breeches and pulled in off. Yue was still panting had stopped when she saw Ivan's long and hard length.

"Like what you see?" Ivan said playfully. Yue tilted her head with a blushed on her face.

"I wasn't expected to be this big." She shyly said as she sat up to go over him.

"Why thank you Yue. That is a compliment." He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheeks. Then the Chinese woman had a sudden feeling of teasing him.

"Well the only comparison I have is with Hong." She shyly said. Ivan frowned as to compare him with a one year old of boy. She slyly chuckled and pulled him down on topped of her.

"Don't frown. You should be happy you're the first full grown man I saw." Ivan grunted but pulled both her hand above her head, pinning her down.

"Glad to hear that. And I hope I'll also be your last." He dive in to kissed her again. Playing with her tongue. He let go when their lungs screamed for oxygen that a thin saliva strand had connected them. Yue smiled then lifted her knee to playfully stroked Ivan's hard staff. He moaned at the fiction given to him.

"You're a bold thing for a virgin, Yue." She smiled sweetly at him.

"enough of this." He let go of her arms and grabbed both of her legs to spread her out. she gasped at the sudden movement. He steady his tip on her entrance.

Yue shut her eyes as she was breaching for the pain that was sure would fallow. But it never came. She opened her eyes to pick at Ivan's violet eyes filled with lust panting, clearly holdback on something he wanted at her.

"Don't close your eyes Yue." Then he thrust a little inside that Yue had scratched his shoulder from the pain. It was painfully feeling this stretch out but oddly it also had a pleasurable feeling. Ivan thrust all the way inside her. He groaned at the feeling of warm and tight and silky all the same time. Yue once again screams a soundless scream as the pain of ripping was too much for her.

Ivan looked at Yue to see she had clenched hers closed again. So he kissed her softly and played with her pinked nipples to ease her pain. Once he felt she had loosened her gripped on him. He started with a small thrust. But found it difficult with the love of her life clinching and pulling him down that he thrust faster, until he found a rhythm.

Both covered in sweat and feeling each other's skin smacking was enough for Yue to clenched on Ivan and arched her back. That had brought Ivan's dismay and pours all of his seed inside the hot vaginal of hers.

Ivan pulled his limp shaft out and fallen back beside her. He pulled her into a hugged and kissed the back of her neck.

"I love you." All he was given was a sweet satisfied sighed from his wife.

He pulled the covers on them and slept the night away with his new wife curled besides him and a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. Once again the main story is **_**Wedding.**_** Check out Ivan and Yue's romance bloom in the 18th century England. **

**Have a wonderful day reading everyone.**


End file.
